Connectors are used to electronically connect a first object to a second object. The connector includes a contact, a terminal, an interface, and other conductors. For example, a first connector is connected to a second connector via a number of cables, and the second connector is connected to a circuit board to electronically couple the first connector with the circuit board. The cables of the connectors can be cluttered with different rotating angles between the first connector and the second connector.